


I Can't Believe My Queenslayer Is This Cute!

by Pira



Category: Code Vein (Video Game), RWBY
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22342921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pira/pseuds/Pira
Summary: Let's see what happens when a Queenslayer is dropped into a world where one is desperately needed! This is a self-insert OC kind of story.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	I Can't Believe My Queenslayer Is This Cute!

Trees.

When the girl regained awareness, trees were all that she could see.

However, she was only allowed a moment to process that information before collapsing to her knees in pain. It felt as though her head was being ripped in half, and no matter how strongly she tried pressing her hands against her head to keep it together, the pain just wouldn’t stop.

Even worse, it was as if her brain had suddenly been replaced with molten lava. A whimper of distress escaped her mouth as two different sets of memories were crammed into her head simultaneously.

The pain was so great and the information was being forced into her head so quickly… that she didn’t notice when her body hit the slightly chilly, leaf-covered ground.

Darkness overtook her not long after.

#

“Take your time,” the other figure in the clearing said. “Those memories are things you will need in your new life.” She glanced at the surrounding trees before continuing, “I will protect you until you are ready.”

Although the girl said that, she did not turn away from her companion. She did not take up the defensive position that would have been expected in this case. Instead, the girl maneuvered herself so that she was standing at the head of the other figure and knelt down. Gently, the girl then lifted the other girl’s head and placed it into her lap.

“May this provide you some comfort,” she said as she moved to brush her hand through the unconscious girl’s black hair that faded to red at the tips. A small comfort perhaps, but it was the only one that could be spared.

Even then, it still had the desired effect. In response to the ministrations, the girl’s pained expression relaxed slightly.

A small victory.

It was at that time that the peace of the clearing was shattered.

A tactless creature of roiling darkness crashed its way through the underbrush and into sight of the two. Although it looked lupine in appearance, it couldn’t be called a wolf by any stretch. The bone plates sticking out of it and covering its face would make that clear if the darkness comprising its body hadn’t.

The creature was drawn to the troubled emotions of the still unconscious girl. Even if the lap pillow had set her somewhat at ease, the damage had already been done. The grim creatures had been attracted like moths to a flame.

Still though, the girl did not stop running her hand through the other girl’s hair. Not once did she cast a glance in the creature’s direction, simply content to look over her companion.

Such blatant dismissal should have caused the beast to adopt a more cautious attitude towards the girls, but it was still young. The arrogance of its youth did not allow it to entertain such thoughts.

Perhaps if it had, the result would have been different. After all, if someone did not even glance at it when it appeared, then they either had to have complete confidence in their abilities or were insane. Neither was an easy option to deal with.

Unfortunately for the beast, the hospital gown wearing monster sitting peacefully before it was a case of the former. She was a monster created by the brightest minds in order to protect humanity, driven insane by her own strength.

In the time it took for the creature to create the signals to send to its muscles, it was gone. There was no time to process the thought to charge and rip and tear. The beast just completely vanished from sight. There was no roar, and there was no whimper. It just disappeared. In its place though, a massive white thorn was embedded into the ground.

Death came for it so quickly that the creature wasn’t given time to reflect on its death. It just… ceased to be.

Still, in reflection, although the creature could not said to be a wolf, it had possessed some of the same traits. It was lupine in appearance, after all, and had run into the clearing on all fours. Besides that though, the angry roars of similar creatures just beyond the boundary of the clearing was far too reminiscent of wolves’ tendency to form social units.

Letting a soft sigh slip from her mouth, the girl finally tore her gaze away from the one she cared for. It was simple. The beasts would simply have to die.

The girl’s narrowed eyes, with the black sclera surrounding the piercing blue irises, would have made for an intimidating sight, but the beasts rushing into the clearing were not created to feel intimidated. Even then, they were at least cautious of the mysterious white thorn that had killed their youngest.

It was not the first time the pack had gone up against someone individually stronger than they were though. Some of the members were old enough to have developed enough intelligence to formulate strategies to take down such enemies. They were relatively simple strategies, but they had not failed the pack before.

Deciding to go with the simplest of all, the pack split up and ran in various patterns to try and confuse the girl. The goal was to put enough distance between each member so that a thorn would only be able to hit one of them at a time. It could be said to be a gamble because they did not know how often the thorns could be used, but the alpha was not old enough to understand that. Besides, the strategy had granted them victory before.

Still, the smarter members of the pack stayed behind in the undergrowth with the alpha and used the shadows between the trees to get into a flanking position on the girl. They would let the younger ones take to the field and draw their prey’s focus. They at least had all lived long enough to understand that.

Even then, it wasn’t enough.

There was nothing they would have been able to do.

They were just simply outmatched.

The beasts tore up chunks of grass and dirt with every step they took in their haste to reach the two, but the conscious girl was not afraid. If anything, she was bored. She leisurely raised the hand not playing with the other girl’s hair, and death itself appeared at her fingertips.

An array of thorns, each one equal in size to the mockeries of wolves, hung above the girl’s outstretched hand. Not even the ones confident in their stealth and circling the clearing could escape the Queen’s gaze. They too each had a thorn aimed directly at them.

In that moment, everything stilled. It was as if the world itself could feel the power contained within those thorns. There was no wind. There were no sounds from the local fauna. There was only an eerie stillness.

Faced with the inescapable death pointing straight towards them, the beasts froze in place. They instinctively knew that there was no out running the thorns, but they didn’t understand how to react. Even when they had fought against those more powerful than they were, they had never encountered a situation like this. A situation where they were just completely outclassed. Nothing in the base instructions they carried from creation told them how to deal with it.

They would never get the chance to learn either.

“Pathetic,” the girl muttered before snapping her fingers.

The signal was given… and death moved.

The only effect of the battle, if it could even be called one, on the two girls was that the Queen’s long white hair had been blown into disarray by the resulting wind. It did not interfere with her vision though, so the girl paid it no mind and returned her gaze to the other girl, a peaceful smile on her face.

Fortunately for the creatures inhabiting the forest, that pack had been the only ones close enough to sense the two, so the only thing left to do was wait for the unconscious one to wake up.

Smiling softly, the Queen began to sing a melody.

#

The red and black haired girl woke to the sound of soft singing. It was a familiar song, one that evoked memories now belonging to her, and she could not stop the tears from streaming down her face in response. It, and the memories tied to it, were far too saddening. Still, it wouldn’t do to remain lying in the dirt, so the girl wiped away the tears as she sat up.

Once she had composed herself enough, the girl looked in the direction she had heard the singing. There, slowly fading away into motes of light before her eyes, was who her memories identified as the Queen. It was the girl named Cruz Silva.

“C-Cruz!” the girl shouted out. She scrambled to her feet and ran the short distance separating the two.

“Hello again, little one,” Cruz smiled as she reached out and gently thumbed away the tears that had refreshed themselves on her friend’s face.

“Are you already leaving me again?” the girl cried out while looking frantically at the parts of the other girl that were disappearing. If she could have stopped it, she would have given anything to do so.

“I am sorry, little one. I truly wish I could remain here with you,” Cruz apologized. “Perhaps we will be able to meet again some day, but I confess that I do not know how.”

“I’ll find a way!” the girl forcefully declared. “I don’t know how long it’ll take, but I swear to you that I will find a way!” She then paused for a moment before continuing in a much softer voice, “well, as long as you don’t come back frenzied when I do…”

“I’m sure that if I do, you will be able to stop me again,” Cruz responded with a laugh. She then settled on a reassuring smile and said, “however, I will try my best not to be. I promise.”

The black and red haired girl weakly smiled before saying, “I suppose I’ll have to hold you to it then. I’m really going to miss you though.”

Although her entire body had been converted into motes of light, Cruz still sadly smiled at the other girl and managed to say, “I will always be with you, little one.”

With that, she was gone.

Now alone, the red and black haired girl let a sigh slip past her lips as she wiped the remaining tears away from her face. There would be time to be sad later.

“Now then,” the girl started as she looked around the clearing she had appeared in. “Where am I?”

Raising her hand to her chin in thought, the girl said, “I don’t recognize this place, so let’s think then. What’s the last thing I can remember?”

The girl turned her thoughts inward to the memories she had received. Now that the pain had subsided and Cruz had disappeared, it was time to sort through them.

“It feels like one set of memories was more impactful than the other, so I can’t say I remember much from the other set,” the girl said aloud as she began to pace back and forth. “Still,” the girl continued, “there has to be something useful to remember from that set. Otherwise, why was it also forced into my head?”

The girl continued to pace in silence for a few moments before she threw her hands into the air in defeat. “Bah,” she exclaimed, “maybe it will come to me later. More importantly, what’s the last thing I remember from the set of memories I can remember?”

The girl stopped for a moment to think before smacking her palm to her forehead in shock. “Io! What happened to Io after that?” The girl stomped her foot in self-targeted frustration before continuing, “agh! I have no idea what happened to her! Is she alright? Is she dead? How could I have forgotten about Io!?”

“No, wait,” the girl told herself to try and calm down. “I can’t think like that. I’m obviously not anywhere near Io and the rest, and I still have no idea where I am or how I got here, so I shouldn’t be agonizing over ‘what-ifs’. I need to find a place to stay before this forest turns to night.”

With a plan set, the girl nodded to herself, and moved to collect the few items she had seen earlier while surveying the clearing. Luckily, the girl remembered what both items were, and she was glad to have them both with her in this new place.

The first item was something called a Fang Gear (though some called it a Blood Veil). It was a protective piece of clothing that was meant to be worn like a mantle. Dark black in color, the gear was accented with gold and had a high collar. In addition, it included a gauntlet that protected the right arm, and a pair of pauldrons that sat upon the shoulders which were connected to a strangely cut cape designed to look like a pair of bat wings.

Following the color scheme of the rest of the gear, the wings were colored black and the skeletons of the wings were golden. The right side of the cape did not extend much further than the girl’s shoulder blades, a design choice meant to not interfere with the swinging of a weapon in the right hand. The left side however, extended and tapered to a point that rested mere inches above the ground and had a golden clasp that connected to the user’s elbow. The connection meant that the cape could be drawn up as a slight shield against enemy attacks. It wasn’t perfect, but it would do the job.

Finally, underneath the pauldrons, and connected to the collar, was a vest that would fit over the wearer’s normal clothes.

The intention for the Fang Gear was to provide protection against a variety of attacks its user would theoretically have to face. Because of that, it was created with materials strong enough to provide a decent amount of protection, but still light enough not to interfere with the range of movement of the user. In addition, since this was the girl’s personal Fang Gear, it was reinforced with certain metals to provide even better protection.

In no uncertain terms, it was a required piece of equipment and the girl wasted no time in slipping on all of the pieces. She let slip a content hum once everything was properly in place.

That still left the second item in the clearing, and the far more obvious of the two. It was difficult to miss a monument of gold. It stood proudly in the clearing, challenging all those who would stand before it. Still, it was just as familiar to the girl as the Fang Gear was.

“Argent Wolf King’s Blade,” the girl said fondly as she approached the sword.

It was a massive blade, but that did not mean it was not finely crafted. Evenly spaced throughout the blade itself were empty, vein-like channels. The channels lead up through the hollow center of the blade to a device that sat inside the guard.

The device, connected to four sets of three empty canisters, would pump the contents of the attached containers, each double the size of the girl’s fist, throughout the length of the blade. However, at the present moment, both the canisters and channels were empty.

The girl had received the sword after being forced to put down a good man corrupted by madness.

Still, the girl greeted the blade like an old friend, and stepped up to the monstrous slab and firmly gripped the hilt with her right hand. It felt natural to hold, and the girl felt energized now that she had her equipment again. A smile appeared on the girl’s face.

If there had been any lingering doubts in her heart about whether or not the slab of finely crafted metal was hers, then those doubts were dispelled immediately after she had grabbed it.

Regardless, she girl told herself that it wasn’t a good idea to stand there smiling dumbly at her sword, so the girl withdrew it from the ground and brought it to rest upon her right shoulder with ease. It might have required a shake or two to dislodge any extra dirt, but otherwise the blade was spotless.

Luckily, there was a gap between the sets of canisters that was comprised entirely of smooth metal. It was not uncomfortable for the girl to rest the blade upon her pauldron-covered shoulder. At the very least, it felt natural to hold the blade like that. It was almost like that was the way it was meant to rest.

“Not like there’s a sheath anyway,” the girl commented. “Plus, this thing is taller than I am. It’s not like I can keep it on my back.”

“Anyway,” the girl said as she took one last look around the clearing, “now that I’ve got my gear back let’s go find a way out of this forest.”

That said, it wasn’t like the girl knew which direction to go. She had also just picked up her blade, so she was stubborn in that she did not want to have to set the blade down again just to climb a tree. There was only one option she could take.

“My gut says that way,” the girl pointed in a random direction with her left hand. “I just hope it doesn’t take too long to get out of this forest.”

#

The sun had nearly set by the time the girl found any sign of civilization. Night would have made traveling through the forest nearly impossible. It was fortunate then that she had found something.

There, partially visible through the gaps in the trees before her, stood a log cabin. While it might not have been the city the girl was hoping for, it was, at least, a sign that she was one step closer to putting the forest behind her.

“Finally!” the girl cried out in relief. “I don’t know what I would have done if there had been more trees!”

Seeing the light shining through the windows, she added, “even better, the lights are on! There’s got to be someone there who can point me in the right direction!”

The girl cleared the last few trees separating her from the clearing and stopped to observe the building that could now be seen in its entirety.

It was a fairly large two-story log cabin, with what appeared to be a chimney stack rising from the roof. In addition, the girl could just make out a separate building fairly close to the cabin, but there was not enough light to be able to guess as to what its purpose was.

‘ _Either way,_ ’ the girl thought to herself before starting to move again. ‘ _I’ll need to pass it by to get to the cabin, so I might be able to see what it is then._ ’

Although it did not take the girl long to cross the distance to the mysterious building, the new perspective did not shine any light on its purpose. There was no real purpose to solving the mystery behind the building, but the girl had been looking at nothing but trees for nearly half a day. Just the simple fact that it wasn’t a tree was enough for her. It was something to focus on.

Still, while it was a puzzle to be sure, the girl was mostly just excited that she had found other people. During her walk through the forest, the girl had been considering what she would do if there were no other people for thousands of miles. Unfortunately, her excitement caused her to relax her guard. Because she was so immersed in the feeling of excitement, the girl did not notice when the door to the cabin opened and something small trotted out.

The creature looked around curiously. The tricolor blob of fur had smelled something new earlier, and had convinced the owner of the house to let it out in order to investigate. New smells were no longer common after all, and a new smell meant a new adventure.

That said, not every adventure is a long one. The dog quickly spotted the stranger walking towards its house, and it immediately took off running in her direction, drawing a noise of surprise from within the cabin. There was no time to worry about that though.

After a short run, the corgi had managed to reach the girl’s position. Surprisingly, the girl was still unaware of it, but that just meant she was completely unprepared for what the canine was about to do. It placed all the strength it could in its stubby little back legs and leapt forth, landing a headbutt against the girl’s stomach.

It wasn’t until the impact that the girl finally shook away the thoughts she was having over the situation she found herself in. After all, once she had slightly calmed down from the excitement of potentially finding another person, there was still the question of how she arrived in the middle of the forest in the first place.

Regardless, as a result of her introspection, the girl was shocked when she felt something hit her in the stomach. It wasn’t powerful enough of a blow to knock her back, but it wasn’t something she could just ignore either. If it had been an enemy attack, she could have already died!

The corgi, meanwhile, had expected the tackle to knock the girl back and onto the ground. It was a bit dissatisfied that nothing had happened, but its curiosity over how the girl had withstood the blow won out. Besides, its head was hurting a bit from the impact. Was the girl hiding a metal place underneath her clothes?

Looking down to see what had run into her, the girl was met by a pair of grey eyes peering back up at her. ‘ _At the very least,_ ’ the girl thought to herself once she realized she wasn’t being attacked, ‘ _it’s not one of those eerie dogs I’ve had to deal with before._ ’

She smiled at the dog as she knelt down to pet it, and received no backlash from the tricolor blob of fur in doing so. In fact, the corgi enjoyed the attention and its remaining dissatisfaction melted away at the girl’s gentle touch.

“Who might you be?” the girl asked.

In response to the girl’s question, the dog tilted its head to the right in confusion. It was almost as if it was actually considering a response, but sadly there was no way for the corgi to answer.

Seeing the confused dog, the girl laughed and scooped her left hand underneath it, standing up once the dog was secure in her free arm. The blob of fur had to belong to the cabin in front of her, so she figured that she would go ahead and carry it back to its owner. Besides, the dog didn’t seem like it wanted to struggle against her hold, so the girl nodded at it and continued making her way towards the building.

“Zwei!” a voice called out once the girl had nearly reached the door. “Where’d you g- oh?”

Standing before the girl was a blond haired man about half a head taller than she was. He wore a simple button up t-shirt and cargo shorts, and had a small patch of blond hair on his chin. In the girl’s opinion, the man seemed like an easy going kind of person. More importantly however, was that he somehow felt familiar to her.

“Uh, hello,” the girl started sheepishly, “I’m sorry about this, but I got lost in the woods and finally found this place. I, uh, don’t mean to intrude.”

While the girl was trying not to act suspicious and talked to the man, Zwei took the opportunity to jump down from her arm. His work was finished, and the smell had been smelled. The adventure had been completed. The reward awaiting him was his bed, so he happily trotted back inside.

Ignoring the dog as it walked past him, the man observed the girl in front of him. He was trying to understand what he was seeing. It was impossible, but she looked so similar to someone he used to know. However, that person had been gone for a long time, and was still older than the girl standing before him.

He shook his head to clear the lingering thoughts and noticed the girl’s nervousness. To put her at ease, he put on an easy-going smile and replied, “It’s fine. You just caught me off-guard for a second. You look like someone I used to know.” The man then paused and scratched his chin in thought before he continued, “Still, what were you doing out in the forest?” He glanced at her sword and said, “it looks like you can defend yourself, but I don’t know why anyone would want to be out there his late.”

“Ah,” the girl laughed awkwardly, “would you believe me if I said I woke up and found myself in a clearing? I’m not really sure how I ended up in the middle of the forest…”

“Hm,” the man considered it before shrugging. It could have just been a prank her friends pulled on her, or it could have been something worse. Still, the girl looked to be okay though, so he continued, “anyway, I’d feel bad if I made you walk the rest of the way into town in the dark, so feel free to come on in. You can rest here for the night and I’ll take you into town first thing in the morning.”

The girl was stunned by the offer and owlishly blinked her silver eyes. She quickly recovered though and replied, “eh? Ah, no. I don’t want to impose.” The girl shifted the blade on her shoulder and continued, “besides, I… uh… I’m not sure it would be a good idea. I don’t know you.”

Though she said that, the girl couldn’t shake the feeling of familiarity and trust she got from the man in front of her. ‘ _Is it related to the other set of memories I have?_ ’ she asked herself.

The man, not put off by her caution, laughed and said, “Well that’s easy to fix. My name’s Taiyang Xiao-Long, but feel free to call me Tai.”

‘ _Wait a minute,_ ’ she thought to herself in realization, ‘ _did he just say his name was Taiyang Xiao-Long? I know that name!_ ’

Realizing that she still had yet to respond, the silver-eyed, red and black haired girl quickly blurted out, “ah, yes! Sorry.” She paused for a second to compose herself and said, “I… I think I will take you up on that offer, Tai.”

“My name is Ruby.”


End file.
